dndwithinfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul's Class
= Revenant = Basic Features: Hit Points: * Hit Dice: 1d6 per lvl * Hit Points at 1st lvl: 1d6+Consitution modifier Proficiencies: * Armor: Light, Medium * Weapons: Simple weapons * Tools: None * Saving Throws: consitution, wisdom * Skills: Equipment: * 4d10 gp * burial shroud Traits * At 1st lvl you are immune to poison from physical means. * In order to not shatter the minds of the living, you must uphold an illusion. This illusion would not need to be cast but would require a long rest to recharge. This illusion will be what you looked like before you died. To any other living being, you appear, smell, and act normal. If an NPC or another player rolls a natural 20 on perception/arcana in order to see past the illusion but it will not fall. In combat when taking an attack of more than a 14 on an attack roll you will need to make a constitution save. If you get less than 6, Your illusion will shatter causing nearby allies and enemies (unless they are undead) to make a wisdom saving throw of 13 or above or be affected by frighten on a fail. You are able to use your bonus action to reapply your illusion (and hope people forget). While in combat for every 10 points of damage you take the constitution number is increased by 1 for a maximum of 6 (lost 60 health). * Before being "revived" you forget all or most of your passed (Gm discretion) The only parts about your pass that you remember is who you are, the reason why you raise, and if it is a person, you retain information about it. Spellcasting Infuse Starting at 1st lvl one if you drink a vial of blood for one of your actions your next magical spell attack will deal a bonus 1d4+Chrisma mod. You are unable to benefit from this until you complete a short rest. Shadow's stone At 3rd lvl you are able to slightly mold shadows around into a solid stone. This stone is slightly smaller than your palm if someone else tries to take the stone or hold it the stone would dissipate. This stone can quickly eliminate many light sources unless magical. This stone could be used to also fill a small room with shadow. Needs to have a source of shadow. The stone needs 10 minutes to form, but in a completely dark room it would only take 5 minutes Sacrifice At 5th lvl, once per three long rests, you are able to keep a party member from being killed. While this effect is on an ally, if they take damage greater than their existing health, the damage is redirected back to you as necrotic damage. This can be used as a reaction. Disconnect At 5th lvl you are able to disconnect your spirit from your body, while in this form your body can still be attacked and killed. When the body is attacked you still need to make a con saving throw in order to maintain the illusion. You will also be alerted to when your body is being attacked, so you would need to head back to the body to retake control. While in spirit form however you will not activate any physical trap and only higher lvl magical traps/sensors will be activated by your spirit. You are also able to interact with the environment, being only able to push objects less than 8 pounds. Dogs and cats will be alerted to your spirit. Others will need to make a perception of 15 or higher to notice the slight misty distortion or your character. Every point above 15 will increase the amount the target sees of your spirit, unless they have had pier experience dealing with the undead. which they would need to get a 13 or higher on a perception check. Imbue At 7th you're are able to take 1d10 damage and imbue your weapon with the damage to your next melee or ranged attack that is not a spell. this does necrotic damage. Death's embrace Apon reaching 10th level, once per 2 long rests, you are allowed to completely negate fatal damage. When you receive fatal damage you much make a Constitution saving throw of 13 or higher. On a fail, you are killed. On a save however you receive 1/4 of your original health and gain 1/2 life steal on your next attack, within the next 4 rounds you need to get a kill in order to be among the living. Unworldly wraith (Plz Check) At lvl 15 you have finally embraced death and furthered the control of your rotting corpse. During combat, you could choose to shatter your own illusion at will, showing others what you truly are. (can't trigger accidentally). While in this stance you drop your current weapons and summon shadow versions of them. These weapons would do a melee spell attack of 4d10 but enemies gain advantage against you. While in this form you eyes have a faint red and shadows start to swirl around your body While in this nearby allies and enemies are not affected by frighten. While in this stance you cannot cast any other spell until you cancel this spell. Once canceled you must complete 3 long rests before being able to use. This lasts for 5 rounds. Sub-classes Shadow Walker When you get Shadow's stone you are able to cast it mid battle greating